


When Hope Is Gone

by PearlyMoonchild



Series: Loki - Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyMoonchild/pseuds/PearlyMoonchild
Summary: "I loved you, you know? I don't think I've ever loved anyone that much.""I know, Loki"
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Loki - Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548970
Kudos: 15





	When Hope Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a writing prompt: write using dialogues only.

"Why did you do it, Loki?"  
"Did what?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Everything I've done was solemly for my own gain or pleasure."  
"That is not what I meant."  
"Then this conversation is pointless. I regret nothing."  
"We both know it's not true."  
"Then tell me, love, what was I supposed to do?"  
"You could have tried to be happy."  
"Happy? Happiness is not familiar to me. Not anymore."  
"It's not too late. You have to try. Or you'll be gone too."  
"Why suffer even more? Why not just give up and let all my demons run free? I'm tired, so tired of holding them inside. I've accepted my fate."  
"That's not life, Loki."  
"Then what is? What should I live for? Everything is lost."  
"Not everything."  
"How would you know?"  
"Because I can still see you, and feel you."  
"I can't. Don't you understand? I can't. Feel. Anything. I'm not myself anymore."  
"You are. You just have to find the purpose again."  
"I loved you, you know? I don't think I've ever loved anyone that much."  
"I know, Loki. That's why you have to keep fighting. For what we had."  
"It's all in the past now. I tried to forget. But I simply can't. I wish I was good, I really wanted to be."  
"So why? Why did you do it?"  
"Because my life ended when you stopped breathing."

"I'm sorry."


End file.
